Romanticide O Poder do Proibido
by Lily Marauder
Summary: Meu nome é Remus John Lupin, cavaleiro da Rosa Rubra, e esta é a história de como por ela eu quase perdi a mim mesmo. Pois ela era mais que um fruto proibido. Era a esposa de meu melhor amigo. Era minha rainha. UA Em Homenagem à Gábi. COMPLETA
1. Trailer

**Romanticide**

**O Poder do Proibido**

_Algumas Informações_

Olá à todos os que lêem... Devo lhes dizer antes de tudo que essa é uma fic em especial. Não porquê ela é a primeira Remus/Lily/James que eu escrevo, e sim porquê eu a fiz em dedicação a uma pessoa muito especial para mim.

A Gábi é uma menina maravilhosa, saibam disso. Ela é aquela garota linda, que sempre tem uma palavra adorável para te dar, e _sempre_ consegue te animar. Conversar com ela é a melhor coisa do mundo, e por isso eu não pensei duas vezes antes de escrever essa fic para ela.

Por isso, creio que não era preciso eu dizer as seguintes palavras:

**GÁBI, EU REALMENTE TE AMO, VOCÊ É COMO UMA IRMÃ (OU SOBRINHA XD) PARA MIM, E EU TE DESEJO TODA A FELICIDADE DO MUNDO!**

É isso ai, gente.

Quanto a fic... Bem, é um UA, passado no século XV, mas não é uma fic fiel à História, viu? E é uma fic de **DRAMA**. Se você é do tipo que chora pelo leite derramado, ou em comercial de sabonete, então é melhor que fique sabendo que eu vou ao menos **tentar** fazer com que fique emocionante.

Espero que gostem... No meu perfil tem os links das capas. E a seguir, o trailer!

_Beijos,_

_**Belle Lolly Sorcellerie**_

**02 de Julho de 2006.**

**TRAILER**

_Em um lugar onde as máscaras dominam._

_Um novo poder parece ter sido criado._

"E no meio de tantas intrigas... As surpresas já não se tornam mais tão boas."

"**Porque assim como o sol e a lua ao se encontrarem se anulam completamente, não se importando com mais nada, assim eu te conheci e te tive..."**

_Até onde você iria por um desejo incompreensível?_

"**Ela foi tudo para mim, e sua luz durou tanto dentro de minha alma que me pergunto como ainda não estou cegado por ela... Uma estrela que me encheu de esperanças... E que agora as levou completamente embora..."**

"Ele _foi longe o bastante..."_

"**Meu nome é Remus John Lupin, cavaleiro da Rosa Rubra, e esta é a história de como por ela eu quase perdi a mim mesmo."**

"_E agora não há mais volta"_

"**Pois ela era mais que um fruto proibido."**

"_Nunca Mais"_

"**Era a esposa de meu melhor amigo. Era minha rainha."**

_ESTRELANDO_

Tom Riddle

Angéline Drake

Peter Pettigrew

Bonnie Carrie

Sirius Black

Marlene McKinnon

James Potter

Lily Evans

Remus John Lupin

"_Uma história de amor e traição"_

"**Porque haverá um momento, no fim do tempo**

**Em que nós dois estaremos lá... Somente nós, e o jardim secreto de nossos desejos, **

**Permanecerá pela eternidade. **

**Como nosso amor."**

"_Mas principalmente de Amor"_

**Romanticide**

_**O poder do proibido**_


	2. Parte 01 O Eclipse

Romanticide

Parte 01 – O Eclipse

"**Porque assim como o sol e a lua ao se encontrarem se anulam completamente, não se importando com mais nada, assim eu te conheci e te tive.."**

Talvez seja mais dificil pôr isso em palavras em um pedaço de papel do que pensar nessa trágica história que me ocorreu, mas para bem da minha pouca sanidade restante eu preciso fazê-lo. Ela foi tudo para mim, e sua luz durou tanto dentro de minha alma que me pergunto como ainda não estou cegado por ela... Um estrela que me encheu de esperanças... E que agora as levou completamente embora...

Já viviamos em uma época dificil... Tanta desconfiança uns dos outros, mesmo que escondida... Poucas pessoas podiam ser confiaveis... E eu ganhei tudo, ao mesmo tempo que perdia tudo quando a vi pela primeira vez... Mas estamos nos precepitando... Vamos devagar...

Meu nome é Remus John Lupin, cavaleiro da Rosa Rubra, e esta é a história de como por ela eu quase perdi a mim mesmo. Pois ela era mais que um fruto proibido. Era a esposa de meu melhor amigo. Era minha rainha.

----- o ----- o----- o ----- o----- o ----- o----- o ----- o----- o ----- o----- o ----- o------

Para começarmos porém eu devo explicar algumas coisas que provavelmente você ainda desconhece... Muitas pessoas ainda hoje simplesmente não sabem o que reje esse mundo cruel e frio. Digamos apenas aos desinformados que nem tudo é o que parece na realidade. Vivemos em um verdadeiro baile de mascaras e você nunca pode esperar que alguém lhe tire a máscara propositalmente. Essa máscara é sua proteção e sua corrente. Você está preso à ela. Viver sem ela, é como viver em um mundo paralelo, e confuso. Para tudo há regras, e a mais simples delas é: Cuide de si mesmo. E mesmo em pleno século XV ainda vemos que isso poderá nos custar muitas coisas. Minha mascara era a de um rico aristocrata, importante na cidade, galanteador, um estudante e esterno filósofo. Eu era o tipo de pessoas para quem as moças se reuniam admiradas para me ouvir declamar poesia, e por quem os rapazes nutriam certo respeito. E por trás disso? Eu era o pior tipo de animal que se pode esperar... Um _Lobisomem_.

Não, eu não estou mentindo... Mentir a essa altura só me traria mais dor. Sou um lobisomem desde criança, e ao contrário do que pintam nas histórias e contos, eu não era algum assassino desalmado de criancinhas. Eu buscava uma maior compreensão do mundo através de meus sentidos lupinos. Depois de algum tempo, eu começara a me acostumar com as transformações, e dai até poder conseguir ter uma consciencia humana durante o tempo em que estava transformado. A mente de um humano em um corpo de monstro e os instintos de monstro quando eu era humano passaram a ser parte de meu dia a dia. Eu não sei até hoje como ninguém nunca reparou nisso, inclusive. Mas eu já estou divagando demais e me afastando cada vez mais de meu objetivo principal que é contar a história _dela_.

----- o ----- o----- o ----- o----- o ----- o----- o ----- o----- o ----- o----- o ----- o------

Quando nos vimos pela primeira vez... Foi uma paixão completamente sem sentido. Mas vamos devagar... Pela primeira vez desde que eu me lembrava de ser um lobisomem, houve um _eclipse, _como eles chamam. Na noite em que isso ocorreu, eu estava livre, transformado em meu lado negro, buscando a liberdade que como humano eu não possuia. Então ocorreu o eclipse e as imagens que se seguiram ainda não são nítidas para mim. Eu lembro de neve... Um mundo branco e cristalino. Triste. E então, eu a vi, na beira do lago congelado. Os olhos verdes brilhando junto das lágrimas, os longos, e fartos cabelos ruivos, de um tom rubro lindo... Perfeita. Uma princesa de gelo, que começava a derreter. A beleza que eu nunca havia visto, e que encantava nós dois: Homem e Lobo. Eu lembro de seu olhar surpreso, de quando prendeu a respiração, sem conseguir entender. E no instante seguinte, a lua voltou e com ela a pior aparencia que eu queria mostrar-lhe. Ela, ao contrário do que eu imaginava, veio se aproximar de mim devagar, tocando meu rosto com delicadeza. Como uma criança desprotegida, ela sorriu para mim, tão doce e meiga que o mundo inteiro poderia ter parado naquele momento. E ele poderia ter durado para sempre... Nesse instante eu não me preocupava mais em voltar a ser humano. Se eu já desprezava antes a falta de liberdade que tinha em minha forma primitiva, agora nunca que eu desejava voltar.

Indicando com o fucinho o caminho para ela, a levei por uma floresta de gelo, até uma cabana antiga que eu sabia estar lá, perdida. Nevava demais, e o vestido que ela usava me parecia não ser suficiente para suportar o frio. Eu só queria protegê-la, aninhá-la e estar para sempre com ela.

Adormecemos na frente da lareira, ela encolhida contra meu pelo, e eu calmo como nunca estivera desde então. Para meu desespero porém, ao acordar ela já não estava mais lá. Tudo o que me sobrara era sangue pelo chão. Eu a matara. E não conseguia acreditar nisso.

Durante muito tempo esperei que ela voltasse na floresta, ou que pelo menos conseguisse achar seu corpo, até que começara a achar que ela era apenas uma doce recordação, ou talvez uma doce ilusão que o eclipse causara em mim. E isso me fez sofrer mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Ela _tinha_ que existir. Simplesmente tinha, ou _eu_ não existiria mais. Que meu coração disparava cada vez que eu ouvia alguém nas redondezas da floresta, ou que sonhava com ela toda noite nem é preciso dizer. A verdade é que eu enlouquecia a cada dia. Eu queria desistir de tudo, queria esquecer de tudo, queria tantas coisas que sabia que no fundo eu não queria mais nada.

As pessoas logo começaram a comentar sobre mim. Logo eu era a nova sensação de toda a corte. O homem que enlouquecia, e ninguém sabia porquê... Inúmeras teorias pareciam aparecer a cada dia. Mas eu não esperava por mais nada... Minha mascara estava caindo, e eu só conseguia desejar que eles descobrissem logo o que eu era e me matassem. Eu tinha esperança de que se houvesse paraíso, ela estaria lá para me levar.

----- o ----- o----- o ----- o----- o ----- o----- o ----- o----- o ----- o----- o ----- o------

Permita-me antes de continuar este relato, abrir um espaço para contar um outro fator muito importante de minha vida.

Desde que eu havia sido mordido, nunca mais havia tido amigos ou mesmo alguém que se aproximasse de mim. Meus pais, _Conde e Condessa de Poynter_, esconderam o máximo que podiam do mundo a grande injustiça que havia acontecido com seu amado filho. Eles me mantiveram em uma grande bolha, longe de tudo e todos o máximo de tempo que puderam. Quando morreram, e eu tinha 15 anos, decidi que não queria mais aquilo para mim. Foi nessa época que conheci _Barão de Treylés, Visconde de Vonyer, e os Lordes de Chaugny e Fraughy_, respectivamente _Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, James Potter e Tom Riddle_. Mais do que amigos, logo nos tornamos companheiros, de forma quase surpreendente. Era como se nós nos conhecessemos há tanto tempo, que sequer conseguiamos cogitar a idéia de algo a nos separar. Aos poucos fomos sabendo todos os segredos uns dos outros, e como já era previsto, um dia acabaram por descobrir o meu. Eu não sei o que eu sempre temera nesse dia, mas sei de uma coisa: Não foi nada do esperado. Eles simplesmente adoraram a idéia de ser um amigo de Lobisomem. E eu pude enfim relaxar. Contei-lhes tudo... Desde quando fui mordido, até quando conseguira já dominar o lobo quando transformado. E eles queriam sempre saber mais e mais, e logo eu estava brincando com eles transformado.

Corriamos como crianças pela floresta que rodeava parte da cidade em que viviamos, e era magnifico. Eu nunca me sentira amado como naqueles momentos. Eu sabia que faria qualquer coisa por eles, assim como eles fariam por mim. Estavamos atados por um laço muito poderoso: O do destino. Nunca poderíamos escapar dele, e eu nunca o desejara, se quer saber. Era uma sensação maravilhosa.

Você deve estar começando a entender agora, não é mesmo?

----- o ----- o----- o ----- o----- o ----- o----- o ----- o----- o ----- o----- o ----- o------

Na tal fatídica noite em que eu a conheci a beira do lago, ela não deveria ter mais de 15 primaveras. Os cabelos eram de um tom assombroso de ruivo... Tal qual um rubi, tão lindo e delicado. A pele era tão branca e delicada, que creio que a própria neve a observava com espanto, e os olhos de um verde tão profundo, que acalmava o coração de qualquer um que olhasse para ela.Eu me lembro de seu sorriso, sua expressão doce... Tudo com tantos detalhes como se a estivesse vendo agora. O peso de sua condenação, da condenação de ter matado-a era demais para mim. Aos poucos comecei a me afastar até mesmo de meus adorados amigos. E então começaram as perguntas. E eu lhes contei tudo.

Lembro-me de como eles procuraram por seu corpo por toda a floresta, revistaram muitos locais. Nunca a encontraram. Era o fim. Eles se compadeceram de mim, tentaram me ajudar. Eu só queria me afastar de tudo. Com a ajuda de James então, fui para a Europa. Paris, Veneza, todas as lindas cidades que eu ouvira falar eu conheci. Fora muito bom para minha consciencia e espírito. Quando voltei para minha cidade, cinco anos depois, já era novamente Remus Lupin, o rapaz calmo e cortes que todos conheciam. E é aqui que tudo realmente começa.

Na minha primeira noite de volta a cidade, tudo ocorrera bem. Eu e os garotos nos encontramos, e nos divertimos como sempre. Era como se o tempo não tivesse passado para nós. Bem que dizem que o tempo cura todas as feridas. E eu aprendera bem isso. Como a lua cheia viria em dois dias, nos preparamos para ela de coração.

E aproveitamos como sempre fazíamos.

Minha verdadeira surpresa veio alguns dias depois. Eu iria completar quase um mês de volta à cidade, quando James veio me visitar. Ele estava como sempre: Bem vestido, em um dos trajes mais finos que eu vira em todas as minhas peregrinações, os cabelos como sempre levemente bagunçados, daquele jeito que ele nunca conseguia arrumar. O sorriso impecável e as palavras gentis sempre fizeram de James o mais perfeito cavaleiro. E de todos os rapazes, ele era o que eu mais me importava. Sei que de seu ponto de vista nem éramos tão amigos como _eu _o considerava, já que ele via a Sirius como um irmão. Mas eu nunca me importei. Sabia que nossa amizade, não apenas entre dois rapazes, mas intelectualmente também, era muito importante para nós dois.

- Remus, meu amigo – Ele me disse, com um sorriso, enquanto bebiamos chá no jardim. – Creio que deva lhe contar a mais surpreendente das noticias.

- Se você a acha tão importante, deve ser mesmo. Pois diga-me o que é tão importante.

- Eu, James Richard Potter, estou apaixonado pela garota mais perfeita do mundo. E eu vou me casar com ela.

- Realmente, isso é surpreendente. Não era você mesmo que dizia que só se casaria quando não tivesse mais escolha?

- E eu não tenho meu amigo! Se eu não me casar com essa moça sinto que acabarei por morrer! Só agora eu entendo o que querem dizer com '_quando você deseja passar o resto da vida com uma pessoa, não pode esperar para o resto da vida começar"_. Eu desejo fazê-la a mais feliz das mulheres! E eu nem sequer sei como o farei.

- Mas vai saber – Disse, rindo suavemente. Nunca havia visto James assim antes. – Mas me diga, em que dia é a tal festa?

- Na verdade... – Ele olhou para o jardim, visivelmente evitando o meu olhar. – Ainda não tive coragem de ir pedi-la.

- Mesmo? – Olhei-o curioso. Ele _não era assim_. – E como você vai se casar com ela.

- Eu não sei. Realmente não sei. Só quero estar ao lado dela, mas não sei como dizer-lhe isso.

- Fale dessa forma com ela. Tenho plena certeza de que se disser de todo o coração ela irá acreditar.

Ele me sorriu e naquele momento me senti completamente feliz de tê-lo ajudado assim como ele me ajudou antes. E como eu me arrependo disso hoje.

----- o ----- o----- o ----- o----- o ----- o----- o ----- o----- o ----- o----- o ----- o------

Alguns dias se passaram, sem qualquer grande evento que mereça destaque. Recebi o convite para a festa de noivado de James uma semana depois. E realmente parecia-me que ele desejava levar à sério o ditado que me citara, visto que a festa de noivado aconteceria em menos de um mês. Nessa época, todas as imagens de minha dama de gelo haviam se derretido. Eu não pensava mais nela, e quase não lembrava mais de seus traços.

Na noite da festa de noivado de James, tudo me parecia absolutamente normal. Por mais estranho que pareça, ir no noivado de meu melhor amigo era uma grande satisfação para mim, especialmente quando eu pensava que era o responsável por ele ter tomado coragem de propor a ela.

Nunca me esquecerei da bela decoração do salão, o jeito como todos eram corteses, o jeito de como James me abraçara e me puxara de leve pelo braço.

- _Você precisa conhecê-la_.

Uma frase supostamente simples, que hoje está marcada a ferro em meu coração. Porquê antes mesmo de ela se virar, eu já havia reconhcido seu pescoço branco, e seus cabelos ruivos, daquele tom que me encantara. E quando encarei seus lindos olhos cor de esmeralda, meu mundo se acabara.

- Esta é _Lily Evans_.

E então o tempo parou.

----- o ----- o----- o ----- o----- o ----- o----- o ----- o----- o ----- o----- o ----- o------

_Continua..._

_**N.A.**_

_Olá!  
Bem, imagino que com as mensagens na página anterior tenham explicado tudo... Então, é isso ai.  
Ao todo serão quatro partes, nomeadas "O Eclipse", "O Jardim Secreto", "O Brilho de Uma estrela Decadente" e "A Última Dança". Espero que acompanhem, afinal não seria para mim, e sim para a Gábi XD_

_Mil Beijos!  
Belle Lolly Perversa-Black._

_P.S.: Próximo Capitulo dia 17 de Julho._


	3. Parte 02 O Jardim Secreto

_Romanticide_

Parte 02 – O Jardim Secreto

"**Porque haverá um momento, no fim do tempo**

**Em que nós dois estaremos lá... Somente nós, e o jardim secreto de nossos desejos, **

**Permanecerá pela eternidade. Como nosso amor."**

Uma frase supostamente simples, que hoje está marcada a ferro em meu coração. Porquê antes mesmo de ela se virar, eu já havia reconhecido seu pescoço branco, e seus cabelos ruivos, daquele tom que me encantara. E quando encarei seus lindos olhos cor de esmeralda, meu mundo se acabara.

- Esta é _Lily Evans_.

E então o tempo parou.

Meu coração parecia que iria sair pela boca, tão forte batia em meu peito. As palavras morriam em meus lábios, sem eu ser capaz de pronunciar nenhuma. Eu vi seus olhos brilharem em reconhecimento, seus lábios se entreabrirem de surpresa, e quando eu tive vontade de gritar e pegá-la em meus braços, lembrei-me da presença de James ao meu lado. Tudo o que acontecera nos últimos anos voltou com força total a minha mente. Eu não podia trair James, quando _justo ele_ me ajudara tanto. Estendi minha mão, pegando a dela de leve. Eu sabia que tremia, mas devia ser forte por nós dois.

- Prazer, senhorita.

Toquei com meus lábios bem de leve sua luva, e pude sentir cada centímetro do meu ser querendo morrer. Quando a encarei novamente, seu olhar demonstrava uma única coisa: _decepção_.

- O prazer é todo meu.

James agora tagarelava feliz sobre como nós éramos amigos, e como seria algo grandioso quando eles tivessem casados, e todos fossem felizes. Ela sorria para ele, e eu queria morrer, cada vez que ele tocava com alegria sua mão, e sorria para mim.

-... E eu creio que em breve nosso amigo também irá se casar... Logo passará a hora, não é Remus?

Olhei-o confuso, havia perdido todo o fio da conversa.

- Casamento? ... Não, eu não planejo nada do gênero ainda. Não poderia! Não me sinto pronto.

- O que quer dizer é que não encontrou a garota certa ainda, não? – Ele me sorriu como sempre fazia. – Afinal, não era você mesmo que costumava dizer que nunca nos sentiríamos prontos para o casamento até que encontrássemos o verdadeiro amor?

Sorri, completamente sem graça. Ela me encarava com seus olhos de esmeralda com uma graça impressionante.

- E afinal, - Ele completou – Eu sou sua maior prova disso, certo? Quem diria que James Potter um dia estaria tão ansioso pelo casamento? E creio que devo isso a vocês dois... A você, minha querida Lily, por ter me mostrado o quanto esse sentimento é importante, e a você, Remus, por ter me mostrado que eu deveria correr atrás dele.

Não... Eu nunca poderia tê-la.

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o----o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o

A festa continuava, e eu começava a me sentir estranho. Era como se todo o ar do salão estivesse se esvaindo e me abandonando por ali. Lembro de me sentir atordoado por vários e vários minutos, e sem sequer conseguir pensar direito. Sai quase correndo para os jardins, tentando coordenar os pensamentos e a respiração. O destino era, definitivamente, muito injusto comigo.

Sentei em um dos muitos bancos que havia no jardim. Fechei os olhos, e suspirei. O vento frio parecia estar cortando minha pele, e em muitos momentos eu tinha a certeza de que se derrubasse uma lágrima sequer ela congelaria. Do que importava de qualquer maneira.

A música feria meus ouvidos, como se viesse de um lugar muito distante. As risadas e os casais que passeavam por ali era apenas uma realidade alternativa da minha. Eles não pareciam me ver. Eu ignorava-os com toda a raiva que poderia sentir.

- É inacreditável, não é? – Tentei ignorar a voz que vinha de meu lado, mas ela parecia tão dirigida a mim que não sabia como fazê-lo. Olhei, com raiva para meu interlocutor, sem lembrar exatamente quando ele chegara. – E nós que não acreditávamos que ele poderia um dia se casar.

Tom Riddle deu uma risada sarcástica e tomos um gole do rum que tomava, enquanto sentava ao meu lado. Olhava para mais adiante, onde James passeava sorridentemente, com Lily. Ela parecia encantadora, levantando levemente o vestido para que não molhasse as rendas das pontas.

- Ele merece ser feliz, não acredita nisso? – Falei, murmurando baixo.

- Todos nós merecemos... Mas _você_ não me parece muito feliz com o tal fato... – Ele sorriu desta vez me encarando – Estou enganado?

- O que quer dizer? – Eu não tinha coragem de encará-lo.

- Nada, meu amigo... Nada.

E virou a última dose de rum, enquanto levantava e entrava no salão.

Continuei ali por mais algum tempo, até que o tal casal entrou em minha vista de novo. Não agüentando mais, fui para casa.

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o----o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o

Não tenho certeza de quanto tempo fiquei de cama, sem coragem de levantar e encarar o mundo. A lua cheia veio e passou, enquanto eu buscava coragem de levantar. Sei que James veio me ver uma dúzia de vezes, todas das quais eu fugi.

No fim do que imagino ser a terceira semana desde o baile, decidi levantar e fazer algo mais útil do que sentir pena de mim mesmo. Tomei um bom banho e vesti minha melhor roupa de caça, me preparando para esquecer de tudo enquanto matava qualquer animal na floresta. Ninguém era melhor do que eu nestes assuntos, e era ali que eu podia me deixar dominar pelos desejos de sangue que o lado lupino de minha personalidade pedia.

Fugi para a floresta enquanto ainda o sol nascia. Cacei durante horas todos os tipos de animais de pequeno porte que poderia encontrar. Ao meio-dia, parei para tomar um pouco d'água em um riacho que havia por ali perto. Descansava, apenas ouvindo os pássaros e a eternidade do desabrochar das flores. Foi quando ouvi um barulho na outra margem. Um cervo apareceu e veio beber água calmamente. Observei-o durante bons momentos, antes de pegar minha arma. Atirei nele uma dúzia de vezes mais do que precisava. Foi um dos melhores momentos de minha vida.

Voltei para casa me sentindo completamente novo. E com carne para o resto do mês.

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o----o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o

Abri a porta de casa, notando uma estranha agitação nela. Annie, minha ama mais antiga veio ao meu encontro apressadamente.

- Senhorzinho. – Ela disse nervosa. – O senhor tem visitas. Uma moça disse que mandaram uma carta para o senhor avisando de sua chegada, mas não me lembro de ter me dado nenhuma ordem a respeito dela.

- Quem é, Annie? – Meu coração falhou uma batida, enquanto imaginava que Lily havia desistido do casamento e decidido vir ao meu encontro, para fugirmos juntos e sermos eternamente felizes.

Claro que minhas suposições estavam erradas, o que descobri amargamente assim que cheguei à sala de visitas. Uma moça bonita, embora ainda jovem, estava sentada em uma das cadeiras. Uma pequena valise estava ao seu lado, e pelo vestido simples que utilizava imaginei que fosse uma camponesa ou alguém que quisesse auxilio.

- Remus? – Ela murmurou, levantando-se.

- Desculpe-me, moça... Mas...

- Você não recebeu mesmo a carta, não é mesmo? – Ela parecia desesperada, sem saber como reagir.

- Não, não recebi nenhuma carta.

Ela suspirou e voltou a se sentar, perdendo-se em pensamentos logo em seguida.

- Eu posso ajudá-la de alguma forma? – Falei, calmamente.

- Oh, sim! – Ela pareceu acordar e levantou-se de novo. – Eu sou Angéline. Angéline Drake, Sua prima. As irmãs do convento haviam dito que enviariam para o senhor uma carta contando que eu vinha por isso estou confusa de como provarei para ti que sou mesmo ela.

Olhando-a atentamente, finalmente descobrindo de onde vinha a familiaridade que havia sentido quando a vira. Claro que a última vez em que vira Angel havia sido quando não tínhamos mais que nove anos, mas ela não parecia ter mudado muito com o tempo.

- Angel! – Fui até ela, que por um momento parecia confusa – Agora sim me lembro de você. Mas quantos anos não faz?

- Muitos, - Ela me abraçou, agradavelmente. – Devo ficar mais tranqüila por ter lembrado de mim?

- Mas é claro! – Sorri gentil. – A que devo o prazer de sua visita?

- Você não estava avisado, esqueci disso. – Ela sorriu para mim. – Vim morar com você.

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o----o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o

Olhei para a casa de campo que ficava bem no centro de nossos condados. Poucas pessoas haviam reparado, mas os condados de _Poynter_, _Treylés, Vonyer, Chaugny e Fraughy_ – Ou seja, os condados das quais eu, Peter, Sirius, James e Tom, fazíamos parte – Formavam uma espécie de estrela, caso fossem demarcados em um mapa. Foi por este motivo que foi construída uma mansão exatamente onde as fronteiras de cada condado se cruzavam. Diziam que aquele era um lugar mágico, ao qual deveríamos respeitar. Havia se tornado, por sua vez, nosso ponto de encontro principal.

Este dia em especial, eu estava particularmente calmo. Ter matado aquele cervo me fizera muito bem. Para os que não estão entendendo o motivo de tal calmaria explico: Cada um de meus amigos adotara um animal guardião, através de um grande ritual que fizerámos. Peter havia recebido o rato, Sirius um enorme cão negro, Tom tinha um corvo (O que nos assustou no começo), e James, como vocês já suspeitam, era um grande Cervo.

Sendo assim, entrei na casa tranqüilamente, sentindo o cheiro de charutos importados e vinho que sempre a impregnara. Para minha surpresa, apenas Tom e Peter estavam ali, jogando cartas.

- Mas olhe o que a noite trouxe-nos! – Tom levantou-se para buscar mais uma taça, enqüanto eu puxava uma cadeira para sentar junto deles.

- Há quanto tempo, Remus – Peter sorriu, começando a reembaralhar as cartas que jogavam. – Joga conosco?

- Lógico, Peter. – Tom colocou a taça cheia na minha frente, com um sorriso sarcástico para o amigo. – Ele não viria aqui para ficar olhando para sua feiura apenas.

Peter riu, enquanto eu experimentava a bebida. Sentia falta dos vinhos daquela adega. Sempre trazíamos os mais fortes para ali.

- Diga-nos, Remus. – Peter disse, enquanto distribuia as cartas. – Por que ficou tanto tempo afastado? Sempre que íamos em sua casa, Annie dizia que estava doente.

Olhei para Tom, que ainda sorria sarcasticamente, levou a taça aos lábios, olhando-me atentamente. Sabia que dependendo do que eu falasse, ele saberia muito bem meus motivos, e temi por um ou dois segundos. Na verdade era muito capaz dele já o saber mesmo.

- Você sabe como é... A luz cheia desta vez foi muito forte, mesmo antes do período eu já sentia os sintomas. Foi dureza.

- Deve ser dificil guardar tudo isso dentro de si. – Tom disse, sem sequer piscar. Sim, ele já sabia.

- É sim.

- A propósito, Remus. Há boatos de que uma moça está em sua casa. – Tom olhou surpreso para Peter.

- Arranjou uma _namorada_, Remus? – Ele voltou a sorrir, irritante.

- É minha prima. Pelo que parece ela ficou orfã há pouco tempo. Como sou seu último parente vivo...

- E ela é, ao menos, bonita?

- Por que não aparcem lá em casa para vê-la, então. Podemos marcar um jantar, e reunir a turma novamente.

- Lily, provavelmente, irá adorar conhecê-la. Está tão sozinha, com apenas homens ao seu redor... – Tom estudava-me, e eu já estava cheio disso.

- Então será um encontro bom para todos nós. – Falei encarando-o também.

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o----o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o

Voltei para casa me amaldiçoando. Havia sido uma idéia muito ridícula. Se já não conseguia nem mesmo imaginar Lily, _minha_ Lily, nos braços de James, o que dirá de uma noite inteira ao seu lado?

Ao abrir a porta de casa, qual a minha surpresa – Sim, mais uma neste dia – quando ouço o piano, que há tantos anos não era sequer aberto, sendo executado com maestria. Entrei quase correndo para poder ver quem tocava. Logicamente que era minha prima. A melodia era incrível. Uma perfeição clássica. A me ver, ela estacou.

- Pode continuar... – Falei, mais como uma súplica do que como uma ordem.

- Não incomodo?

- Claro que não. – Sorri, enquanto ela voltava a apertar levemente as teclas. – Que canção é esta?

- "_Jardim Secreto"_. – Falou. – Conta a história de um casal que não poderia ficar junto, nunca. E para que sua amada sempre soubesse que continuava sendo a única em sua vida, ele fez um lindo jardim para ela... Um jardim de sonhos.

Ela suspirou.

Eu também.

- E o que acontece na história? – Murmurei com os olhos fechados apenas sentindo a melodia.

- Ela se envenena no dia do casamento com outro, para pertencer apenas a ele. – Ela parou de tocar e fechou o piano. – Desculpe, acho melhor ir deitar.

E saiu da sala.

Peguei-me pensando em por que aquele casal não poderia ficar junto. Será que seria como eu e Lily? E o que teria acontecido com o rapaz? O que me impressionava era que eu desejava que _minha_ Lily fizesse o mesmo. Seria mesmo capaz de querer que, se ela não fosse minha, não fosse de ninguém?

_Continua..._

N.A.:

E com quase um ano de atraso, venho entregar este capitulo!

Sei que devo pedir milhões de perdões... Mas vocês precisam entender que não foi tão fácil assim... A verdade é que eu havia perdido um pouco da inspiração para esta fic. Que só foi renovada ao ouvir a lindíssima música "_While your lips are still red"_ do Nightwish.

Bem, vamos aos comments:

**Mia Moony/Bia: **Perfeita? Espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo! Continue acompanhando-nos!

**Ana Torres: **Nhá, escrever bem?? EU? Que bom que gostou! Sobre o Tom ser amigo deles, há sim uma razão, como começou a aparecer neste capitulo. Tudo tem uam lógica! E o Remus se divertir? Não teria tanta certeza! Desculpe a demora!

**Marie Sorcellerie: **Filhota linda! Continue acompanhando! Te amodoro!

**Laura Piovesan: **Que bom que está gostando! Continue acompanhando-nos!

**Mel Black Potter: **Ainda não li "O Perfume de um Lírio", mas pode deixar que assim que eu tiver um tempinho vou lá. Espero que continue gostando! E sim, a Lils é muito sortuda! Beijos!

Bem, é isso!

Lembrem-se de deixar comentários! Afinal a fic _não é minha!_ É um presente da Gábi, então é _dela!_ Risos...

Próximo capitulo virá em breve! O nome dele será "_O Brilho de Uma Estrela Decadente"_. O trecho dele é:

"_O que você seria?  
Uma estrela cadente, que iluminou minha vida por alguns instantes  
Ou uma ilusão que passou tão rápido que eu mal pude ver?"_

Continuem acompanhando!

Milhões de Beijos!

Belle Lolly Sorcellerie.

24/06/2007.


	4. O Brilho de uma Estrela Decadente

Romanticide

Parte 03 – O Brilho de Uma Estrela Decadente.

"_O que você seria?  
Uma estrela cadente, que iluminou minha vida por alguns instantes  
Ou uma ilusão que passou tão rápido que eu mal pude ver?"_

Acordei com o barulho das gotas da chuva batendo na janela. Era um som maravilhoso. Sentia cada pedaço de meu ser implorando-me que ficasse ali, assim, parado só apreciando o frio que fazia. Mesmo assim, ousei levantar. No andar debaixo as empregadas ajeitavam tudo. Ainda era cedo, de modo que, quando me viram, elas correram para preparar a mesa do café. Annie só sorria para mim, enquanto eu me sentava, junto de um bocejo.

- Dormiu bem, senhorzinho?

- Muito bem, Annie. – Sorri para ela. – E Angéline?

- Na verdade, a menina já acordou há algum tempo.

Olhei-a surpreso. Não deveria passar das nove horas. Pelo menos na nossa região, as donzelas e miladies não acordavam antes das onze.

- Mas... Já? – Falei, enquanto provava do suco que ela colocara em meu copo.

- Ela acordou cedo. Ajudou-nos a fazer o café, por mais que insistíssemos para que deitasse, e depois de comer foi conhecer a região.

Pelo que me parecia, a minha adorada priminha havia puxado o lado aventureiro da família. O que era muito bom, pois desde a morte de meu pai, eu sentia a falta de alguém da família para cavalgar.

Angéline só chegou depois das dez em casa, com um lindo sorriso no rosto. Não pude deixar de pensar naquele momento em como era bonita, e em como daria uma boa esposa.

- Perdeu-se em pensamentos, priminho?

Sorri para ela, que parecia exausta.

- Passeou muito pelo visto.

- Oh, sim! Que lugares maravilhosos há para se ver por aqui! Só voltei porque o sol começava a ficar quente demais.

- Deveria ver como é à noite.

- A lagoa deve ser maravilhosa.

Olhei-a surpreso. Pouquíssimas pessoas haviam conseguido encontrar a lagoa, que ficava no meio da floresta. Pelo que parecia, minha prima seria uma excelente companhia para as caminhadas que eu gostava de fazer.

- É um lugar encantado. – Falei gentil, enquanto indicava uma poltrona para que ela se sentasse. – A propósito, já falei do jantar de hoje?

- Jantar? Não, creio que não.

- Alguns amigos meus virão para jantar. Gostaria que se juntasse a nós.

- Não está tentando me arrumar um marido já, não é mesmo? – Ela sorriu, na dúvida de se era realmente essa minha intenção.

- Não, apenas são amigos que cresceram comigo.

- Então ficarei encantada em conhecê-los.

Ela sorriu e se levantou, decidida a sair da sala, provavelmente para se refrescar. Porém sua frase me deixara curioso, e não conseguia parar de tentar entendê-la.

- Angéline? – Ela virou-se para mim. – Por que perguntou se estava procurando um marido para ti?

- Por que, no que depender de mim, ainda vai demorar um bom tempo para que isso aconteça. – A olhei surpreso. As donzelas que eu conhecia não viam à hora de casar. – Não me entenda mal, primo. Especialmente que dependo de ti enquanto não casar. Mas o amor é um assunto complicado demais para que tão nova possa tentar entendê-lo. Um sábio poeta já dizia que "As pessoas devem entender que o sinônimo de amar, é sofrer.".

E fazendo uma pequena referencia, saiu de vez da sala, deixando-me atordoado para trás. Realmente, por mais nova que ela fosse, parecia-me que era mais sábia do que eu imaginara.

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o----o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o

Quanto mais tentamos adiar um fato, mais rápido ele parece ocorrer. Nunca havia me dado conta disso até a tal noite em questão. O dia passara tão rápido que antes que eu pudesse me dar conta, as empregadas já haviam ajeitado tudo para a chegada dos convidados.

Colocando minha melhor roupa, desci animado, imaginando o que faria para não pensar em Lily em nenhum dos momentos em que lá estivesse. Observava a arrumação do salão principal quando Angel desceu. Estava mais bem arrumada do que as últimas vezes em que a vira. O vestido era mais trabalhado e gracioso, e o tom de azul dele chamava mais a atenção para seus olhos, da mesma cor. Os cabelos longos e loiros estavam presos em uma trança, e o diadema de sua testa parecia reluzir e refletir todas as luzes do salão.

- Primo.

- Prima. – A abracei. – Está linda.

Ela corou, enquanto olhava ao redor do salão.

- Mandei trazer o piano para que possa tocar caso não se incomode.

- Oh, será um grandessíssimo prazer.

E foi logo sentar-se nele. Eu podia ver sua paixão ao instrumento, pela forma como passava os dedos em cada tecla, de olhos fechados, enquanto tentava lembrar-se de qualquer melodia. Hoje são tais lembranças que mais me doem quando lembram dela. Tenho certeza de que, se não amasse Lily já naquela época, teria me apaixonado por Angel. E ao pensar nessa possibilidade, vejo que nossa vida teria sido muito mais fácil, e muitos dos piores acontecimentos que ocorreram poderiam ter sido evitados. Quantas vidas teriam sido poupadas?

Ela começava a tocar quando Sirius e Tom chegaram. Como se fosse uma coisa sagrada, ambos não falaram nada, enquanto ela tocava a música que eu já conhecia. E "_O Jardim Secreto"_ estava em seu fim quando James chegou com Lily. Todos apenas pararam e ficaram ali, sentindo aquela melodia. Era a melodia de nossa vida, sem que soubéssemos disso.

- Que música linda. – Lily foi a primeira a falar alguma coisa, ao fim da música. Angel parecera acordar de um sonho, e ao nos ver todos, ali parados olhando-a, corou. – Onde a aprendera?

- Minha mãe a tocava quando eu era menina.

- Quando _era_? – James sorriu. – Você não me parece ser tão mais velha assim.

Ele sorriu galanteador, enquanto minha prima ficava ainda mais vermelha.

- James, Sirius, Tom, _miss _Lily, apresento-lhes minha prima Angéline.

Ela ainda levantou-se e fez uma pequena reverencia. Era tão adorável, mas não prestava mais atenção nela. Lily sorria, enquanto ia para o lado da mesma, que havia voltado a sentar no piano. Elas não deveriam ter mais de três ou quatro anos de diferença, porém Lily parecia ter perdido boa parte da inocência que eu vira naquele fatídico eclipse.

Sentei-me, junto dos rapazes, na mesa de jantar, enquanto Lily e Angel executavam um dueto ao piano. Não conseguia tirar os olhos delas, fato que sabia não iria ter tanto problema, já que James não poderia desconfiar que minha verdadeira atenção estivesse voltada à ruiva. Seus dedos longos e ágeis dedilhavam com graça e rapidez as teclas, e um sorriso brincava-lhe nos lábios sedutoramente avermelhados. Essa noite ainda estava mais maravilhosa, se possível, ao trajar um vestido vinho, com os detalhes em negro. Por todos os Deuses. Como ela estava perfeita. Senti-me suspirar, antes que pudesse impedir.

- Devemos crer que, enfim, Remus Lupin encontrou uma garota para amar? – James sorriu, enchendo o copo de Ambrósia. Vi que Tom riu, sabendo que James era ingênuo demais para ver a verdade.

- Ou talvez ele esteja cansado demais. – Tom aceitou o copo que James servira-lhe, bebendo tudo em um gole só. – Ter uma donzela para cuidar não deve ser fácil.

- Nem um e nem outro. – Sorri, desviando a minha atenção delas. – Apenas estava perdido em pensamentos. Angéline é uma moça adorável. Não o suficiente para me fazer amá-la. Mas também não é totalmente ignorante para me cansar. Saibam vocês que ela conseguiu, sem auxilio, encontrar nossa lagoa, na floresta.

- Então a pequena invadiu _meus_ domínios? – Tom encostou-se na cadeira, com seu já costumeiro sorriso sarcástico.

- Não estava combinado que a lagoa era um território neutro, Tom? – Murmurei entre dentes. Desde que nossos ancestrais haviam descoberto a tal lagoa, discussões haviam sido feitas sobre quem seria seu proprietário, já que a mesma se encontrava praticamente sob uma montanha, que por sua vez, era a delimitação de ambos os territórios.

- Como posso garantir que ela não passou para meus territórios, se acabou de dizer que ela estava sozinha?

- Rapazes, nós viemos para nos divertir, não? – James sorriu, estendendo um copo para mim. – E a propósito... Onde está Pettigrew?

- Se bem o conheço, está enroscado com alguma moça de cabaré neste exato momento. – Sirius sorriu, virando seu copo. – Eu não esperaria que ele aparecesse.

Sorri, enquanto Annie entrava para perguntar-nos se gostaríamos que o jantar já fosse servido. Todos concordaram, animados. E logo estávamos sendo servidos. As garotas também se juntaram a nós, para minha inquietação. Enquanto Angéline sentara-se ao meu lado direito, Lily sentara ao lado de James, a minha frente. Aquela mesa de jantar nunca parecera tão enorme, ao mesmo tempo em que tão curta. Enquanto eu queria estar ao lado dela – E só os Deuses sabem o quanto isso era difícil para mim – ao mesmo tempo desejava não poder ver ela e James sorrindo e sendo adorável um com o outro.

De resto, o jantar pareceu-me tranqüilo. Era bom estar com os rapazes, depois de ter me afastado durante tanto tempo. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que eu sentia a estranha nostalgia de estar junto a eles, ainda sentia a estranha impressão de que algo estava errado. Os ânimos pareciam mais animados e tensos do que quando eu partira. E eu descobriria o motivo mais cedo do que imaginara, pois naquele momento Peter Pettigrew entrava correndo no salão.

- O rei... – Ele falou, tentando buscar fôlego. – O rei morreu.

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o----o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o

Olhei para os rapazes, mais do que surpreso. Pelo que parecia, eles esperavam essa noticia mais cedo ou mais tarde. Eu, porém, sequer sabia que ele estava doente.

- Ele deixou a nomeação? – Sirius falou depressa.

- Pelo que parece sim. E será anunciado pela manhã.

Foi então que entendi. O Rei não tinha descendentes. Nem mesmo parentes. Era, sinceramente, um velho que estava abandonado. Sendo assim, nosso reino estava sem um herdeiro. E sendo Tom e James os mais ricos desta região, possivelmente um dos dois seria indicado. Agora sim, estava tudo claro. Olhando para Tom e James eu podia entender o porquê de tanta hostilidade. Tom sempre almejara o trono, mas James tinha mais sangue nobre.

Olhei para Lily, surpreso por ter reparado que ela me encarava. E ainda mais surpreso fiquei ao ver que parecia medo em seus olhos.

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o----o--o--o--o--o--o--o—o

- Um deles será rei, não é? – Angel me perguntou quando todos foram embora.

- Sim, creio que sim.

- Qual deles você acha que deveria? – Olhei-a surpreso, mas ela olhava séria para além da janela. – Eu não acho que aquele Tom Riddle deveria subir ao trono.

- Você o conheceu hoje, menina... Como pode saber se ele não é um bom comandante no fim das contas?

Ela me olhou, com quase súplica.

- Ele me dá medo, Remus. E eu nunca errei em uma primeira impressão das pessoas.

Enquanto ela saia da sala, reparei que concordava com ela. Mas nada disso estava em minha mão.

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o----o--o--o--o--o--o--o—o

No dia seguinte, o reino estava em polvorosa. Todos queriam saber quem seria a nova majestade, e nem lembravam de fingir que estavam de luto pelo falecido. A verdade era que o antigo rei havia sido um tirano, se preocupando apenas com os próprios luxos e vontades. Não que não houvesse nenhum lado bom em seu governo, mas as pessoas não estavam pensando nisso nesse momento.

Annie usava um vestido mais escuro, como que para lembrar-nos de que estávamos em luto, mas todas as atividades continuaram normais. Angéline estava tomando café quando desci, e logo me juntei a ela.

- Está pálida hoje, prima. – Falei, preocupado. Ela parecia perdida em pensamentos demais, porém assim que ouviu minha voz sorriu e voltou a prestar atenção às torradas. – Depois do café irei visitar James, e ver se descubro alguma noticia sobre a nomeação.

- Posso ir com você? – Ela perguntou-me, gentil, apesar de ainda muito diferente da prima que eu estava acostumado a ver.

- Claro.

Partimos tão logo pudemos. A casa de James estava em grande correria, o que não me surpreendeu. Caso ele fosse nomeado, ali encheria de lordes a lhe prestar as honras.

- Remus! – Ele veio ao meu encontro, um pouco sem graça. A verdade era que essas coisas de realeza não o enalteciam tanto assim.

- James... As coisas estão corridas, não?

Ele sorriu e indicou um lugar para sentarmos.

- Um pouco... Mas creio que logo tudo passará.

- Por quê? – Angel sorriu – Não crê que será nomeado?

- Na verdade, não desejava que isso ocorresse... Ao menos não _agora_. As coisas já estão corridas para o casamento... Ter ainda a coroação.

- E fora que, como rei, talvez não quisessem que casasse com Lily, não? – Meu coração deu uma palpitada. Eu não havia imaginado tal possibilidade. – Iam preferir que desposasse uma rainha ou princesa.

Pela cara de James, ele também não pensara nisso. Suspirei. Se isso ocorresse... Eu podia imaginá-lo sofrendo por não poder casar com ela, e então eu me ofereceria... Meus pensamentos foram cortados pela chegada de Tom no recinto.

- Vejo que correu mais do que podia, Remus. – Ele sorriu para mim.

- Você não deveria estar esperando a nomeação, Tom? – James levantou-se, de prontidão.

- E estava. Por isso decidi ser o primeiro a congratular-lhe. Mas vejo que Remus chegou primeiro.

James sentou-se novamente, incrédulo com as palavras do amigo, que parecia ferver de ódio.

- Está dizendo que James foi nomeado? – Angel falou em um fio de voz.

- Estou dizendo que estamos na presença do mais novo rei.

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o----o--o--o--o--o--o--o—o

Como o esperado, logo James se viu rodeado de lordes e cortesões que o bajulavam e congratulavam. Eu apenas observava tudo de longe, sorrindo. James ser nosso novo rei era uma das melhores noticias que eu havia recebido. Não apenas porque ele era justo e nosso povo merecia, enfim, um rei que fosse pensar nele. Mas porque Angéline tinha razão. Talvez ele não pudesse casar com Lily... E todo o meu medo de nunca poder chamá-la de minha, começava a dar lugar para uma bela sensação de posse. Ela era _minha_. E ninguém poderia dizer nada contra, certo?

Decidi dar uma volta pelos belos jardins dos qual Marianne Potter – a mãe de James – sempre se orgulhara. Estava em paz comigo mesmo, como não havia estado desde que conhecera Lily. Respirei fundo e deixei que a brisa me fizesse relaxar ainda mais.

- É um lugar magnífico, não? – Sorri, inconscientemente. A voz dela era calma, apesar de toda a agitação em que estávamos metidos.

- Fantástico. A mãe de James costumava chamá-lo de Éden.

Olhei para ela, que observava a distancia. Virei-Me para ver o que tanto ela observava. Ao longe, em um dos balanços no fim do jardim, Angéline conversava com Tom. Pareciam discutir alguma coisa, mas não era possível ouvir.

- Você acha que eles deixarão? – Ela falou de repente.

- Deixarão?

- Eu casar com James. – Ela olhou-me desesperada. Pela primeira vez eu conseguia ver que talvez ela realmente sentisse algo por ele. Isso doeu mais do que eu esperava.

- James não iria desistir de você tão facilmente. – Tentei sorrir, sem o conseguir de fato.

- Eu espero que não. – Ela virou-se, decidida a entrar novamente na casa. – Me responderia uma coisa, com sinceridade?

Olhei-a com o coração acelerado.

- Por que fingiu que não me conhecia, naquele dia? – Ela não olhava para mim. A cabeça baixa, e os olhos fechados faziam com que uma sombra encobrisse seu rosto.

- É mais complicado do que parece.

- Eu sei.

E entrou na casa. Era realmente mais complicado do que parecia.

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o----o--o--o--o--o--o--o—o

Podem falar qualquer coisa, mas nunca que eu não conhecia meus amigos. Como o esperado, poucos dias após a nomeação, foi anunciado o noivado de James com Lily. Eu simplesmente ficara anestesiado quando soubera da noticia. Não era como se levasse uma pancada ou algo assim, mas simplesmente não conseguia imaginar qualquer reação para aquilo. Simplesmente me mantive longe.

Logo a lua cheia veio e passou de novo. Cada vez mais parecia que meu verdadeiro lugar era daquela forma: Como lobo, livre e perdido. E as lamúrias que eu podia cantar para a lua eram mais tristes do que nunca.

Logo no meu primeiro dia de volta, sentia a diferença em tudo. A coroação estava próxima e com ela o casamento de James. As pessoas comemoravam pelas ruas, mas nem todos os que eu conhecia faziam parte da comemoração. A impressão que eu tinha era que nossos mundos se estilhaçavam, enquanto o povo nada percebia. O único fora deste circulo, obviamente, era James. Mas isso eu só soube algum tempo depois, já que não conseguia mais vê-lo. Sirius havia sumido. Finalmente havia entendido que com James rei, as coisas mudariam muito entre os dois; Peter nunca era encontrado, sempre metido nos buracos e bordéis; Tom era o mais afastado de nós, como se a nomeação fosse uma traição a nossa amizade. Até mesmo Angéline, que a pouco chegara, parecia mais calada e distraída do que nunca. E era isso o que eu comentava com Annie, naquela tarde.

- A menina está assim já algum tempo, senhor. – Ela deu de ombro, com um sorriso. – Sabe o que costumam dizer... Quando a garota tem a cabeça nas nuvens, é porque o coração está em outro lugar.

- Acha que ela sente falta de casa? – Perguntei confuso.

- Acho que nossa pequena bonequinha está apaixonada, seu bobo. – E sai rindo.

Se isso fosse verdade, então algum de nós talvez pudesse ser feliz. Fui falar com ela, imediatamente. A verdade é que, apesar de não conhecer minha prima muito bem, estava apegado a ela. Era quase como uma irmã que eu nunca tivera. A encontrei sentada na grama do jardim, lendo um grosso livro que eu nunca tinha visto.

- Prima.

Ela olhou-me, cobrindo os olhos com as mãos para evitar que o sol atrapalhasse sua vista.

- Voltou da viagem, Remus? – Sorri. – Você me parece doente. Está se sentindo mal?

- Não... Foram apenas alguns problemas que enfrentei.

- Oh, sim.

E piscou duas vezes para mim, enquanto eu sentava ao lado dela. Apesar de ter ido decidido a conversar com ela sobre aquilo, não sabia como começar.

- Sabe, eu estava conversando com a Annie sobre você estar tão distraída. – Ela corou, enquanto abaixava a cabeça. – E ela tinha uma teoria muito interessante...

- Teoria? – Ela me olhou confusa.

- Sim... De que moças, quando estão distraídas... Bem... – Corei, oficialmente eu não sabia o que estava falando. – Elas podem estar apaixonadas.

Ela arregalou os olhos e voltou os olhos para a grama.

- Isso é verdade?

- Você sabe o que eu penso do amor, Remus.

- Mas isso não faria você evitar gostar de alguém. – Ela suspirou. Pelos Deuses, ela _estava_ apaixonada. – Seria até mesmo algo bom.

- Eu não o _amo_, Remus... É complicado.

- Eu entendo bem de complicações. – Sorri.

- Tom Riddle. – Ela falou, olhando em meus olhos. – É como se eu tivesse uma divida com ele. E eu não gosto de dever nada para ninguém.

Anos depois eu viria saber a verdade sobre esta divida. Pelo que parece, nos dias em que eu estivera afastado, ele a salvara de alguma forma. Apesar de até hoje não saber exatamente o que fora o perigo, penso que sou extremamente culpado por todos os eventos catastróficos que se seguiram na vida de minha prima, graças a ele. E graças a mim.

- Ele é um bom partido, Angel... Tenho certeza que se eu falar com ele...

Ela olhou-me desesperada.

- Não ouse fazer isso! – Levantou-se de um salto, respirando fundo. – Você não sabe o que aconteceria se você...

E então entrou na casa. Naquele momento, em que eu ainda não entendia direito o que estava acontecendo, tudo o que fiz foi ficar muito confuso e em seguida voltar meus pensamentos para qualquer outra coisa. Não sabia a dimensão do que estava acontecendo.

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o----o--o--o--o--o--o--o—o

Hoje olhando para aqueles tempos tão sombrios, vejo que se muitas de minhas escolhas tivessem sido diferentes, talvez muito sofrimento pudesse ser evitado. Acho que esse é o verdadeiro sentido de destino: Você se sentir culpado por algumas coisas que fez, mas saber que eram imprevisíveis. Na verdade, dizer que uma coisa é imprevisível, por si só, já é muita hipocrisia. É culpar algo ou alguém por aquilo que você fez.

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o----o--o--o--o--o--o--o—o

A coroação foi numa bela tarde ensolarada. Todos diziam que este era um excelente sinal. Lembro-me que Lily era uma das mais belas, se não a mais bela, donzela que por lá estava. Ela parecia reluzir entre todas.

Um dos momentos mais marcantes de toda a cerimônia foi quando James, já coroado foi saudar o povo. Assim que ele chegou a sacada do palácio, uma forte ventania agitou as arvores, fazendo com que as folhas caíssem. "As primeiras folhas secas do outono foram derramadas pelo novo rei", um sábio disse, "devemos esperar grandes feitos dele, assim como uma fase de extremas mudanças". Era um bom presságio, e naquele momento ninguém se preocupava realmente com o que aconteceria no futuro.

A festa pós-coroação foi uma das mais belas que já vi. O banquete era enorme, e vários artistas do reino foram prestigiar seu novo soberano. Desde bailarinas a artistas exóticos. Estávamos no meio de uma das apresentações quando Tom sentou-se ao meu lado. Fingi estar prestando atenção a flauta que era tocada com maestria enquanto um trovador proclamava sobre a beleza do mundo.

- Você tem estado muito afastado de todos, Remus. – Ele falou, também olhando para o flautista.

- Como sabe se também está afastado?

- Ao menos eu ainda sigo os antigos costumes. Você não estava lá na lua cheia. – Ele olhou-me com sarcasmo. – O engraçado é que o uivo de um lobo poderia ser ouvido a distancia, mas não o encontramos em nenhum momento.

- Talvez ele só quisesse um pouco de paz.

Ele bebeu o vinho doce que havia sido servido de um gole só.

- Sabe o que eu estava lembrando? – Ele voltou a atenção para o flautista. – Da descrição que você havia dado sobre a _adorável_ menina que encontrou na floresta... Já faz quanto tempo? Dois, três anos?

Senti-me arrepiar de imediato.

- O quê que tem? – Disse, ríspido.

- É engraçado como tal descrição parece com nossa futura rainha.

- Deve ser uma coincidência.

- Está me dizendo que nunca pensou nisso?

Olhei-o, sério. Eu não entendia o que ele estava querendo.

- Aonde quer chegar Tom?

- Eu apenas estou fazendo um comentário, Remus... Não precisa ficar tão nervoso. – E deu-me um daqueles sorrisos que me faziam odiá-lo tanto.

- Diga-me uma coisa, Tom... Aproveitando nossa conversa tão... _animadora_. – Bebi um gole da nova bebida servida. Era algo que queimava a garganta. – O que fez com minha prima?

Ele gargalhou.

- O que ela disse que eu fiz?

- Nada... E é isso que me preocupa. Não consigo mais falar com ela. A última vez ela comentou sobre dever algo para ti.

- Se é o que a _menina_ diz.

- Se eu souber que fez algum mal a minha prima...

- Eu nunca encostei um dedo em sua prima, Remus... – Ele estava mais sério do que eu imaginava que ele ficaria com nossa conversa – Muito pelo contrário. Posso não ser um santo, mas um canalha é que não sou.

- Eu acho mesmo bom.

- Por quê? O que faria se eu tivesse feito mal a ela? Obrigaria-me a casar com ela?

- Você concordaria? – Ele gargalhou.

- Está tentando encontrar um pretendente para a pequena? – Ele não parecia estar levando isso a sério. A verdade é que em minha mente um plano já se desenhava. Já que estava certo de que minha prima amava Tom, mesmo não o admitindo, talvez se eu o convencesse...

- E seu eu tivesse? Aceitaria?

Ele recostou-se melhor na cadeira e olhou durante alguns instantes para o copo, sério.

- Qual seria o dote dela? – Ele olhou-me tão sério quanto antes.

- 30 moedas de ouro. – Falei, torcendo para que aceitasse. Apesar de não ser um dos mais ricos da região, desejava poder ajudá-la. – Tem que admitir que é um dote bom.

- Sim. – Ele balançou a cabeça pensativo. – Só mais uma coisa.

- O que?

- A Lagoa.

- A Lagoa?

- Tem que admitir que não seja grande coisa... Afinal, que eu saiba ela não possui nada, além do nome.

Suspirei. Fora naquela lagoa que eu conhecera Lily. Mas talvez fosse hora de deixar tudo isso para trás. Busquei com os olhos a ruiva, que delicadamente trançava o próprio cabelo. Eu podia ver cada vez que uma das mechas passava para frente e para trás. Deixei-me perder em pensamentos por alguns instantes, apenas vendo-a, e pude lembrar-me com clareza do cheiro adocicado que seu cabelo tinha.

- Está feito, então. – Murmurei, virando o rosto. – 30 moedas de ouro e a lagoa.

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o----o--o--o--o--o--o--o—o

Cheguei em casa com Angel, sem conseguir encontrar um momento oportuno para contar-lhe da novidade. Tinha absoluta certeza que ela ficaria radiante, e logo poderíamos começar a comprar as coisas para a festa. E queria que fosse uma bela cerimônia, pois começava a suspeitar que de nós dois, ela seria a única que se casaria.

- Preciso contar-lhe uma coisa, prima. – Falei assim que entramos na casa. Ela parou e olhou-me curiosa. Eu estava radiante por ela.

- Diga-me, então.

- Conversei com Tom Riddle hoje... Sobre você. – Ela empalideceu por um momento e em seguida ficou mais séria.

- Sobre mim?

- Sim... Ele pediu sua mão.

A reação que veio em seguida poderia ser qualquer coisa, menos esperada. Angéline simplesmente gritou. Um grito não de medo ou raiva, mas de desespero.

- Diga-me que está brincando.

- Não... Você parecia estar tão... Encantada com ele...

- Ele pediu minha mão ou me ofereceu? – Ela parecia ofendida.

- Conversamos e chegamos a um consenso. – Eu estava confuso, e em quase desespero. – Angel... Ele é um excelente partido. Você vai estar muito bem casada.

- Como pôde? – As lágrimas começavam a escorrer por seu rosto. – Como pôde fazer isso comigo, sabendo o que penso de casar-me?

- Angéline, eu não entendo sua reação.

- Se você tentasse entender, você entenderia. – Ela começava a soluçar agora. – Mas se é o que quer, casarei com ele.

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o----o--o--o--o--o--o--o—o

Fui para a cama naquela noite com a mente em pura confusão. Não sabia se havia feito a coisa certa com Angel. Ela parecia tão encantada por ele. A própria Annie havia dito que ela deveria estar apaixonada. "_Talvez ela tenha apenas feito charme"_ pensei, "_Talvez ela não quisesse admitir que estava feliz"_. Era um pensamento estranho, mas acalmou-me.

Cai num sono pesado no instante seguinte. Sonhei com Angel correndo em um grande labirinto. Eu tentava alcançá-la, sem conseguir, até que comecei a me guiar por uma bela corda avermelhada no chão. Ao alcançar a ponta desta, para minha surpresa, via que não era uma corda, e sim as tranças de Lily. Não a Lily futura rainha, mas a Lily que eu conhecera e amara uma vez. Ela também chorava.

- Se você tentasse entender, você entenderia. – Ela disse.

E então acordei.

_Continua..._

**N.GW.:**

Às vezes, eu nem sei como iniciar uma nota dessas... mas eu vou fazer aqui o que disse ontem para a Lolly: "Abra o seu coração".

Em primeiro lugar, quero agradecer a ela, de todo o coração, por ter me dado a chance de ser Ghostwriter de _Romanticide_. Posso até ser um tantinho chato (Não é mesmo, maninha? Tenho que aprender a me controlar. Rs), mas eu gostei muito da oportunidade.

Em segundo lugar, quero desejar a ela e ao James toda a felicidade do mundo... posso estar a quilômetros de distância deles no aspecto físico, mas eles já ocupam um lugar no meu coração. Toda a sorte e paz para vocês, que eu estarei sempre pedindo proteção aos dois.

Kisses 'n' Bye, Assuero Racsama Sorcellerie.

**N.a.:**

Agradecimentos rápidos a todos... Estou correndo para postar isso hoje... E ainda nem serei eu que irei postar...

Bem, quero agradecer a todos que mandaram suas reviews lindinhas (Vou postar agradecimento um por um no próximo capítulo), e a todos que estão sempre me apoiando, tanto nas fics, quanto na minha vida (Em especial a amorosa!).

Dedico esse capitulo em especial à duas pessoas: Em primeiro lugar Carlos "James" Daniel, amor da minha vida... Que atura todas as minhas loucuras!

E em segundo, mas não menos importante, a Assuero Racsama Sorcellerie, meu irmãozinho e melhor amigo, que sempre me conforta (E que me lembra que sou uma ficwritter, coisa que costumo esquecer XD).

Beijinhos, e até o próximo capitulo!

Belle Lolly Sorcellerie.


	5. Flor de Laranjeira e Flor de Cerejeira

**N.A. – Olá caros leitores, que – eu sei – querem me matar pela demora. Ah! Mas pensem pelo lado positivo: Já está tudo escrito! Aqui está o que ERA para ser o último capitulo, mas para minha surpresa os personagens queriam mais espaço. Então ele é o penúltimo. O próximo já é o derradeiro! Nem creio!**

**Agora vamos aos comentários dos dois passados. Leiam e Comentem, por favor! Beijos!**

**Gabi Poynter – **Que bom que continua acompanhando a fic, Gábi!!! Ela foi escrita de coração para você!!!!

**Laura Piovesan – **Remus não é lindinho? Mas ás vezes eu me pergunto se não estou pegando muito pesado com ele P Beijos!

**Mel Black Potter – **E a vida é justa com alguém? Que bom que gostou da Angel, eu tenho um certo carinho com minha pequena XD Continue acompanhando!

**Assuero – **É o Remus merece ser feliz P

Capitulo 03

**Mel Black Potter – **hsuahsuahsuahsuah... O Remus não é um protótipo de idiota? Eu mesma me surpreendi, se duvidar! – Meus personagens tem vida própria – O James é o novo rei... hehhe... Beijos!

**Assuero – **Obrigada por continuar acompanhando sempre! Beijos!

**Romanticide**

_**Parte 04 – Flor de Cerejeira e Flor de Laranjeira**_

"_Duas belas flores que floresceram na minha mão._

_A primeira eu procurava ignorar a tanto tempo..._

_E a segunda eu não sabia que murcharia em tão pouco tempo"._

Ela estava magoada comigo. Eu podia ver isso pela forma como não parecia se importar com nada do que a costureira falava, e pela forma como evitava me encarar.

- Por fim, creio que um vestido de cor bem viva iria excelentemente bem em você... Com essa pele belíssima... – A costureira sorria.

- Pouco me importa. – Angéline falou – Se a senhora assim o crê.

A costureira pareceu atordoada por alguns instantes.

- Não está animada com as núpcias, meu bem?

Angéline me olhou, desanimada e suspirou.

- Estou apenas cansada. – Ela olhou um dos pedaços de pano que a mulher mostrava. – Quero este.

A verdade é que quanto mais Angéline se aproximava do casamento, mais parecia definhar. Estava mais pálida que o normal, e a todo custo evitava Tom. A festa de noivado fora há poucos meses, e fora a única vez em que ela se aproximou dele, que eu saiba. Desde então passava os dias caminhando sozinha.

Assim como faltavam poucos meses para seu casamento, faltavam alguns dias para o de Lily. E eu não posso pôr em palavras tudo – a confusão, a dor, a culpa – que eu sentia com relação a tal evento. Eu só sei que enquanto eu procurava evitar a todo o custo qualquer coisa com relação a Lily, todo o destino parecia contra mim e ficava jogando-a na minha frente.

Enquanto isso, todos os que eu conhecia pareciam de alguma forma fora de si. Peter havia sumido por completo de nossas vistas. Não conseguíamos encontrá-lo ou falar com ele. Sirius agora estava mais taciturno do que nunca. Como James agora estava cheio de tarefas, creio que não poderiam ficar tanto tempo juntos como antes. O único com a cabeça um pouco normal era Tom, que mais do nunca vinha a minha casa cortejar – ou ao menos tentar – Angéline. Nesse dia em especial, estávamos tomando uma taça de vinho na varanda.

- Ela continua fugindo de você? – Falei, suspirando. Já começava a achar que talvez não fosse uma idéia assim tão boa. – Talvez devêssemos dar mais um tempo...

- Ela está se fazendo de difícil... – Tom sorriu, observando a lua. Aquilo parecia diverti-lo demais. – Hoje ela me disse que a cabeça doía demais... Mas não precisa se preocupar... Logo estará tudo certo.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- As mulheres de nossa sociedade foram criadas para casarem com quem lhes é ordenado. – Ele deu de ombros. – Ela pode estar um pouco confusa, mas no fundo sabe que isso é o melhor para ela.

- Você me diria, não? – Perguntei a ele, preocupado – Caso visse que essa não é uma boa idéia? Você me diria para parar, não?

- E perder nosso lucrativo acordo? – Ele sorriu-me – Seria uma grande pena... E eu sairia perdendo em dobro...

E então caiu na gargalhada. O problema com Tom era que você nunca sabia se ele estava falando ou não sério. E naquele momento, eu suspeitava seriamente que ele falava a verdade. Claro que ele perderia muito se o casamento fosse cancelado, assim como Angéline, que teria a reputação manchada. Querendo ou não, eu precisava deixar o destino seguir seu curso.

Assim que ele foi embora, fui ver minha prima que estava bordando em nossa biblioteca.

- Achei que estivesse com dor de cabeça. – Ela apenas olhou-me e voltou a se concentrar no bordado. – Vai mesmo ficar me ignorando pelo resto de sua vida? – Ela ainda assim não respondeu nada.

Suspirando, me joguei em uma das poltronas, pegando da mesa ao lado um pouco de Uísque.

- Eu não estava com animo para conversas. – E silenciou-se de novo.

- Ele é seu _noivo_. Você _tem_ que estar com animo para conversar com ele.

- Ou então o que acontece? – Ela olhou séria para mim – O nosso noivado não vai acabar por isso.

- Não, mas vai transformar a relação de vocês em um inferno.

- Oh, _isso_ ele já fez.

Olhei-a confuso. Ela não me encarava, apenas ficava bordando, calmamente. Por algum motivo ela lembrou-me de minha mãe, e eu soube que – assim como minha mãe – Ela não estava tão calma como parecia.

- Como assim ele _já_ fez?

- Eu lhe disse, há muito tempo, que eu não confiava em Tom Riddle. – Ela olhou-me, os olhos azuis refletindo o brilho da lareira. – E lhe disse que devia a ele. Você deveria ter percebido que eu não estava exatamente imaginando-o como o noivo ideal.

- O que ele fez a você, Angel. – Ela deu de ombros.

- O que ele não fez? E o que você faz? Me joga contra o predador.

- Ele alguma vez tentou alguma coisa imprópria contra você?

- Não. – Ela suspirou, voltando ao bordado – _Ele _não.

Olhei-a, surpreso. Se alguém havia atentado contra a castidade de minha prima...

- O que houve?

- Seu outro _adorável_ colega... Pettigrew. – Ela deu de ombros. – Você não se pergunta onde ele está?

- Onde ele está, Angel?

- Enterrado na floresta. – Ela suspira – Digamos que ele veio fazer uma agradável visita ao meu quarto durante a noite. Quando eu comecei a gritar, Tom apareceu e o matou. Simples assim.

- Então, ele salvou sua castidade.

- Se você pensar por este lado, sim... – Ela olhou-me – Ele sempre me diz que pertenço a ele por isso.

Ela levantou-se, pronta para sair da sala. Eu estava atordoado.

- Mas ele a salvou, Angel... Deveria ser grata a ele.

- Mesmo? – Ela não se virou para falar. – Pois o que é que ele estava fazendo por aqui quando você estava viajando?

E saiu da sala. Era realmente uma boa pergunta.

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o----o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o

O dia mal havia amanhecido quando levantei e decidi ir esclarecer esta história com Tom. Não me parecia algo lógico, ao mesmo tempo em que fazia sentido.

Encontrei-o em meio ao café da manhã, e ele pareceu-me realmente surpreso em me ver.

- Vim falar com você uma coisa muito importante, Tom. – Sentei-me e aceitei a xícara de chá que a empregada oferecia. – Sobre Angel.

- Vai me dizer que desistiu de nosso casamento?

- Não... Mas eu soube o que aconteceu... Com Pettigrew.

Ele sorriu, como se esperasse por isso há algum tempo.

- O que ela lhe disse que aconteceu? – Expliquei tudo o que ela me contara. – Sim, foi isso mesmo.

- E o que fazia por lá? – Ele parecia calmo demais para alguém que havia matado um colega que crescera junto.

- Eu procurava-o... Era lua cheia, queria saber onde você andava para caçarmos juntos.

Encarei-o por alguns instantes. Era um argumento interessante, mas ao mesmo tempo eu sentia que não era de todo verdadeiro.

- Mesmo com ela tendo sido atacada aceitou casar com ela?

- Não chegou a acontecer nada demais. Eu cheguei a tempo de evitar uma 'tragédia'.

- Ela disse-me que você se diz _dono_ dela. – Ele sorriu, recostando-se na cadeira.

- Eu matei por causa dela. Se alguém, em especial James, souber disso, terei um castigo severo. Eu apenas disse isso quando ela não quis me receber outra noite. Ela não sabe ser muito agradecida.

Suspirei. Ele tinha razão.

- Vou falar com ela, Tom. As coisas _irão_ ser diferentes agora.

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o----o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o

- Você não pode falar assim comigo – Ela bateu o pé, o rosto vermelho de raiva.

- Sim, Angel. Eu posso. – Bufei, irritado. – Como seu responsável eu posso lhe dizer o que é melhor para você, ou não! E digo: Você vai passar a tratar o Tom com mais respeito.

- Você não é meu dono!

- Eu só quero o seu bem! – Gritei.

- Então deveria me matar ao invés de me entregar a ele! – Ela gritou de volta e saiu correndo da sala.

Apoiei-me na mesa, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Meu coração estava disparado, e eu sentia-o bater com força em meu peito.

- Senhor?

- O que foi? – Falei ríspido. Uma das empregadas novas estava na porta.

- O senhor tem visita.

- Não é uma boa hora, Amélie.

- É lady Evans, senhor. – Olhei-a surpreso.

- Lily?

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

Passando a mãos nos cabelos para ajeitá-los, pedi que a deixasse entrar. A última coisa que queria no momento era ver Lily – por mais que no fundo eu soubesse que nunca isso seria verdade – mas não poderia mandá-la embora.

Ela estava linda com um vestido creme. Eu não podia parar de pensar em como James tinha sorte de ter uma noiva tão linda.

- Lily... A que devo a visita?

- Vim ver Angéline... – Ela sentou-se na cadeira que apontei. – Mas a moça que me atendeu disse que não era um bom momento.

- Na verdade talvez seja um momento excelente... Angéline não está aceitando muito bem a idéia de casar com Tom.

- Ela é uma moça muito nova ainda. – Ela sorriu, encantadora. E eu não pude parar de pensar que ela não podia pensar isso. Ela e Angel tinham poucos anos de diferença. – Ela vai acabar descobrindo que casar-se pode ser uma das melhores coisas que podem nos acontecer.

- Você ainda não casou – Falei com um aperto no coração. – Como pode saber?

- Sabendo... A gente sabe, no fundo. Ela só deve ter alguma fantasia de príncipe encantado ainda.

- Ela cresceu em um convento, Lily... Foi criada para se casar.

- Exatamente... Por isso não o quer. – Ela suspirou – Eu também já fui assim, Remus... Já cri que nunca encontraria a pessoa certa para me casar, e seria destinada a um casamento sem amor. Hoje eu sei que não há casamento sem amor... Se ele vem antes ou com o tempo é que é a questão.

- E o seu? – Perguntei sem conseguir me conter. – É de qual dos dois tipos.

Ela ficou séria, e eu surpreso com sua reação. Talvez ela não amasse James como eu imaginara. Talvez ela só casasse com ele porque era necessário. Esse pensamento fez com que meu coração acelerasse de novo.

Ela, por sua vez, apenas se levantou.

- Onde ela está?

- Possivelmente no quarto. É a segunda porta a esquerda do corredor. – E ela quase havia saído do recinto quando eu não me contive e acabei suspirando e dizendo em voz baixa, mas o suficiente para que ela ouvisse.

- Se o casamento fosse nosso, seria do primeiro tipo.

Ela suspirou novamente e saiu de vez.

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o----o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o

Não vou dar os detalhes da festa de casamento de Lily, por este ter sido um dos piores momentos de minha vida. A pior parte era ter de fingir alegria a meu amigo. Ela estava tão linda e perfeita. E enquanto por fora eu sorria e os parabenizava, por dentro gritava.

Eu não sei, por outro lado, o que ela disse a Angéline que – apesar de não falar comigo desde nossa última briga – havia passado a, ao menos, encontrar Tom quando este vinha vê-la.

Eu estava exausto naqueles momentos. Simplesmente não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo com todos nós, e não conseguia ver o que fazer em seguida. Eu queria fugir. Eu queria ir para longe e esquecer todo o resto. Pouco me importava o que aconteceria com todos os envolvidos. Pouco me importava o que aconteceria _comigo_. Eu queria esquecer. Mesmo assim eu seguia _convivendo_.

E logo houve o casamento de Angéline.

Ela estava linda, com um longo azul-claro. E apesar de parecer a noiva perfeita, si que não estava tão bem assim. Mas ao menos o problema já não era mais meu. Egoísmo meu, mas eu não sabia o que desejar. E foi com alivio que entreguei o dote e a noiva a Tom naquele dia.

Eu me lembro que Angéline veio até a mim, no fim da festa e me abraçou.

- Você não sabia o que estava acontecendo. – Ela disse. – Mas ainda assim desejo-lhe toda a felicidade do mundo, primo.

E foi embora, olhando para trás quando subia na carruagem. Seus olhos tinham um brilho de lágrimas. Hoje eu sei que, de alguma estranha forma, ela _sabia._ Sabia que era a última vez em que a via viva.

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o----o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o

Sem a Angel em casa, tudo parecia ter sido um estranho sonho. Tudo parecia voltar ao normal na medida do possível. E naquela lua cheia nós saímos todos juntos para caçar novamente. James e Sirius haviam voltado a ser amigos, e todos acreditavam que Peter havia ido viajar ou alguma coisa do gênero. Até mesmo Tom parecia o mesmo de sempre. Tudo mudou com o fim da lua. E não voltaria ao normal tão cedo.

Foi no terceiro dia de lua minguante. Recebi um mensageiro de James pedindo-me que comparecesse ao castelo urgente. Indo o mais rápido que eu podia, cheguei lá ao fim da tarde. Estavam todos agitados e nervosos.

- O que houve? – Perguntei a Sirius e James.

- É o Tom, Remus – James parecia muito mais velho de repente. – Ele acabou de declarar guerra ao reino.

_Continua..._


	6. Última Dança

**N.a.:**

E chegamos (enfim) ao último capítulo de Romanticide... Eu nem acredito nisso, mas oquepossofazer?

Bem, GÁBI QUERIDA DO MEU CORAÇÃO, eu espero que você tenha gostado muitooo dessa fic, que eu fiz com todo o amor proce.

Gostaria de agradecer também a todos que leram e acompanharam... Amei os ter aqui ao meu lado.

EM ESPECIAL QUERO DEDICAR ESSE CAPITULO A DUAS PESSOAS: Carlos 'James' Daniel, amor da minha vida, que me apoia sempre e a 'menina do bueiro', Mary Lupin que foi a única que comentou '

Que seja... Leiam e COMENTEM!

E um Feliz Ano Novo!

"Lily"

**Romanticide**

_**Parte 05 – Última Dança**_

"_E eu guardei para você a última dança,_

_Como se nesses poucos instantes pudesse te passar todos os sonhos_

_De uma vida"._

_Foi no terceiro dia de lua minguante. Recebi um mensageiro de James pedindo-me que comparecesse ao castelo urgente. Indo o mais rápido que eu podia, cheguei lá ao fim da tarde. Estavam todos agitados e nervosos._

_- O que houve? – Perguntei a Sirius e James._

_- É o Tom, Remus – James parecia muito mais velho de repente. – Ele acabou de declarar guerra ao reino._

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o----o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o

Olhei aturdido de um para o outro, tentando assimilar as palavras. _Guerra?_ Isso não era possível. Tom não poderia fazer isso. E então uma estranha certeza se fez presente em mim: Sim, ele seria muito bem capaz disso.

- Como?... Quando? – Perguntei.

- Ele declarou que, ou James abdica do trono, ou ele o tomará a força.

- Mas ele não pode _realmente_ fazer isso. – Eu estava confuso – Quem o apoiará?

- Pelo que parece – James falou, e reparei o quanto ele parecia cansado. – Todos os Lordes do Norte, e os bárbaros que estamos a tantos anos deixando afastados. Ele fez um acordo com todos, Remus... E eles já estão com um exercito enorme.

- Pelo menos mil homens – Sirius completou.

- E o que iremos fazer? Por tudo que é sagrado! Eu dei minha prima em casamento a ele!

- É por isso que o chamamos aqui, Remus – James falou, sério. – Precisamos que vá falar com ele. Tente um acordo. Vocês têm um laço, talvez consiga fazê-lo desistir dessa idéia estúpida.

Concordei com a cabeça. Eles tinham razão... Eu e Tom tínhamos um _laço_ e eu me odiei mais quando lembrei da relutância de Angel em se casar. Talvez ela tivesse razão o tempo todo.

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o----o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o

Havia homens em todos os lugares do castelo de Tom Riddle. Eu não conseguia entender como ele havia conseguido de forma tão rápida que todos estivessem ali.

O encontrei em uma das salas, junto de alguns dos nomes que aprendêramos a temer desde menores: Severo Snape, Lucius Malfoy e outros tantos. Os lideres das piores tribos e condados estavam ali. E todos pareciam quase reverenciar Tom.

Ao me ver, ele sorriu e saiu da sala.

- Remus. – Ele me levou diretamente a uma outra sala, onde serviu-nos uma estranha bebida forte. – Imagino que James deva tê-lo mandado aqui.

- Eu viria mesmo que ele não pedisse. Que idéia é essa, Tom? Uma guerra?!

- Não... Não uma _guerra_... – Ele deu de ombros. – Eu dei uma opção a James... Em nome de nossa amizade. Se acontecer uma tragédia, a culpa não será _minha_.

- Você está fora de si.

- Nunca estive em melhor forma.

- Nossos pais passaram a metade da vida tentando deixar nossa região segura, e você está pondo tudo a perder trazendo estes homens para cá!

Tom sorriu, sentando-se em uma poltrona. Ele parecia tão calmo.

- Na verdade, sobre _isso_, eu preciso lhe agradecer, Remus. Eu nunca teria conseguido sem _você. – _Olhei-o surpreso. – Desde que eu começara a planejar este ataque e tudo o mais sempre encontrei um obstáculo que me tirava o sono: Como trazer todos para cá sem que ninguém mais visse? E você me entregou tudo de mão beijada.

- Não, não fiz isso... Eu nunca faria isso.

- Sim, você fez. – Ele levantou-se e abriu um mapa que estava na mesa. – Vê... Nossos pais foram espertos fechando o caminho secundário para fora de nossa região. Mas como pode ver, há um lugar que era facilmente atravessável.

Ele apontou no mapa, e senti uma pontada no peito.

- A lagoa.

- Sim, meu caro amigo. A Lagoa. Você nunca prestou atenção em como suas paredes eram finas. Apenas se preocupava com as lindas memórias que ela lhe trazia.

Ele sequer piscava, tentando me avaliar.

- Então foi tudo um plano deliberado? – Falei, sentindo meu sangue ferver.

- Assim você faz com que eu pareça um daqueles antagonistas de livros que revelam todo o plano antes de serem capturados... – Ele deu de ombros – E eu não serei capturado tão cedo.

De repente um estranho pensamento passou por minha mente.

- Onde está minha prima? – Ele ficou sério de repente, como se eu tivesse tocado em uma ferida que não cicatrizara. – Onde está Angéline??

- Você precisa entender que não fora algo planejado a pequena virar minha esposa.

- Onde minha prima está? – Gritei, interrompendo-o.

- Ela tentou impedir tudo. – Ele deu de ombros, sério. – Eu não tive _escolha_. E é uma das poucas coisas que lamento. Eu estava até _animado_ com a idéia de ter com quem me divertir.

Empalideci e corri porta a fora. Ele não poderia estar falando sério. Ela estaria bem em algum lugar do castelo, chorando de raiva, possivelmente e me odiando. Mas tinha que estar _viva._

Eu o ouvia dando ordens para que não nos seguissem, e vinha atrás de mim, calmamente. Oh, como eu não estava preparado para o que se seguiu. Encontrei o que deveria ser o quarto de Tom e Angéline. E lá estava ela. Pálida, um belo vestido claro. Parecia tanto estar apenas dormindo na enorme cama de casal.

- Seu maldito! – E pulei em seu pescoço, tentando enforcá-lo ou algo assim.

Ele me deu um golpe que me jogou longe, e sacou a espada em seguida.

- Ela tentou me matar, seu idiota. – Ele falou com o rosto vermelho de raiva. – Seduziu-me para nossa cama, e em seguida sacou um punhal. Acho que só não planejou que acabaria levando-o no próprio peito. _Eu não fiz de propósito!_ Acredite nisso ou não!

- Não, eu não acredito!

- Eu a lavei, troquei e a deixei aqui para poder sepultá-la depois. – Ele a encarou, e por um momento seu rosto pareceu refletir uma estranha tristeza e melancolia. Hoje penso se ele não teria dito a verdade quanto a não ter pretendido matá-la. Talvez realmente estivesse começando a, não sei, _suportá-la._ Mas foi só por um momento, para no seguinte voltar-se com toda a raiva. – Agora vá. Volte a James e peça-lhe a resposta final. Diga que estamos prontos para atacar ao menos sinal de uma resistência. E se você tiver juízo, Remus, venha lutar ao meu lado.

- Prefiro morrer a isso.

- Então é o que acontecerá. Agora vá.

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o----o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o

- Maldito! – Sirius deu um murro na mesa.

Eu havia acabado de contar sobre Angéline. James olhava-me perdido em pensamentos.

- Quantos homens você acha que ele tem Remus? – James falou.

- O suficiente para uma chacina, James. Mas não acho que devemos fugir.

- Ele não merece sair impune depois de tudo.

- Todos esses anos... Nós sempre acreditamos que seríamos amigos. – James parecia cada vez mais exausto.

- E pelo que nos contou ele também matou Peter? – Concordei com a cabeça. Sirius apertava as próprias mãos em punhos. – Precisamos vingá-los. E de um jeito bem doloroso.

- Quantos homens temos, Sirius?

- Uns trezentos treinados. Mais alguns camponeses. Eu diria quinhentos ao todo.

James suspirou.

- Vamos reunir a todos. Vamos partir para o ataque logo pela manhã.

Sirius concordou e saiu da sala, para dar as ordens, visto que havia se tornado chefe da guarda. Eu estava levantando-me para sair quando James me chamou.

- Sim, James.

- Eu preciso de um favor, Remus. – Ele me olhou, os olhos quase em lágrimas.

- Qualquer coisa.

- Não posso mandá-lo para a batalha. – Ele disse-me, e eu revoltei-me. – Estamos muito próximos da lua cheia! Você está fraco.

- Eu posso muito bem lutar, James!

- Eu preciso que me faça outra coisa. – Eu vi o quanto ele sofria com o que me pedia, e então soube o que ele queria. Meu coração acelerou terrivelmente. – Preciso que leve Lily embora. Leve-a para um lugar seguro e cuide dela até essa besteira toda acabar. Se nós vencermos... Você a traz para mim, e eu o encherei de todas as glorias possíveis. Mas se nós perdemos... Eu quero que se case com ela.

Fiquei em choque por alguns instantes, antes de poder reagir.

- Por que eu?

- Alguns dias atrás, Tom veio conversar comigo. Ele tentava me virar contra vocês. – Ele levantou-se e foi até a lareira, onde ficou de costas para mim. – Eu não vou fingir que fiquei surpreso ao saber que Lily não era mais donzela quando me casei com ela. Eu imaginava o que havia acontecido há muito tempo, mas não pude fazer nada... Eu a amava demais.

Ele olhou-me, e pude ver algumas lágrimas escorrendo por seus olhos.

- Eu sei que ela é a garota que você encontrou na floresta. Eu soube no momento em que vi sua reação ao conhecê-la. Pensei que com o tempo você superaria isso. Mas sei que não suportou, Remus e eu mesmo sofro com isso. Se um dia você puder me perdoar.

- James? – Eu estava muito confuso.

- Você poderá cuidar dela como nenhuma outra pessoa de confiança. Preciso que faça isso para mim, Remus.

Concordei, sentindo um aperto no peito. Ele sorriu e pegou uma espada em cima da cômoda que havia por ali.

- Tome. A partir de agora, Remus declaro-o pelos poderes concedidos a mim, Cavaleiro da Rosa Rubra.

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o----o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o

Decidimos que a partida seria feita no meio da noite. James levou-a pessoalmente ao estábulo Ela estava em roupas simples de camponesa, e uma longa capa vermelha. Eu podia ver que aquilo era doloroso para ela.

- Venha conosco. – Ela murmurou, e me coração se comprimia só de ouvi-la sofrer.

- Não posso. Vá.

Ela segurou a mão dele, enquanto eu levava seu cavalo. Era uma bela égua totalmente negra, que apesar de mansa, poderia correr muito bem. Ela subiu, e eu em seguida montei no meu.

- Nós vamos nos ver de novo – Ela disse, lutando para as lágrimas não caírem. Em seguida ela beijou o anel que carregava consigo, retirando-o em seguida para entregá-lo a James. – E essa é a prova.

Ele sorriu e partimos. Naquele momento eu tive a certeza de que ela o amava.

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o----o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o

Cavalgamos por três dias e três noites. E por encontramos uma casa numa das florestas. Era um lugar em que há muito tempo eu era trancado para poder me transformar na lua cheia.

Lily estava pálida e triste, mas esperançosa. Eu podia ouvi-la rezar durante a noite e isso me partia o coração. E por lá eu me transformei na lua cheia. Novamente ela não teve medo de mim, e naquele instante finalmente desabou. Chorou junto a mim até adormecer.

Ficamos naquele lugar por dois ou três meses, sem saber se era ou não seguro voltar. Eu desejava que tudo estivesse bem, e que os malfeitores tivessem sido capturados enfim, ao mesmo tempo em que desejava que algum desastre tivesse acontecido e eu pudesse tê-la comigo eternamente. E então eu a via, e ela estava lá, brincando com as janelas embaçadas, desenhando nelas e olhando perdidamente para o outro lado. Eu sabia que ela sentia falta dele. E cada vez que eu pagava me pensando em como poderia fazê-la feliz, todas as respostas se tornavam: Levando-a de volta a ele.

Assim sendo, decidimos tentar a sorte e voltar.

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o----o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o

O reino não estava tão diferente assim de quando partimos. Havia muita destruição, mas as pessoas pareciam felizes. Havíamos ganhado! Tom e os outros haviam sido capturados ou mortos.

Quando chegamos ao castelo, enfim, não pude conter um sorriso ao vê-la desmontar com rapidez e correr para dentro do castelo. Nunca me esquecerei de como ela parecia feliz e de como James estava incrédulo. Ele a abraçou a levantou-a no ar, girando-a. Ela gargalhava de felicidade.

- Você cumpriu sua promessa. – Sirius aproximou-se de mim com um sorriso. Em seu rosto sempre alegre havia agora um enorme corte, mas ainda assim finalmente senti-me em casa.

- Eu não deixaria de cumpri-la.

E pela primeira vez desde tê-la conhecido, enfim me senti em paz comigo mesmo.

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o----o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o

Hoje vejo que o tempo passou tão rápido e que ainda assim não pude deixar de sorrir. Nosso reino tem paz, alegria. Já se passaram quatro anos desde a guerra. E apesar de ainda continuar amando Lily, ainda assim sinto que fiz a escolha certa em todos aqueles momentos. Ela merecia ser feliz com quem amava. E de vê-la tão lindamente feliz, fico também em paz.

Lily teve gêmeos no fim daquele ano. Um deles tem meu nome.

Sirius casou-se com uma camponesa de nome Marlene que cuidou dele na guerra.

Tom foi enforcado, e eu pude estar olhando em seus olhos quando a luz se apagou neles.

E James voltou a ser aquela criança feliz que sempre conhecêramos.

Quanto a mim, dediquei minha vida a pequenas coisas. Não me casei e nem tive filhos. Sepultei Angéline perto da lagoa. Às vezes sonho com ela e com Tom. E tenho a estranha impressão que da forma deles, eles se amaram.

O amor é uma estranha coisa. Ele acontece e destrói tudo ao nosso redor. Seja para trazer sofrimento ou para dar espaço para que novas coisas tenham lugar para nascer. Enfim, a coisa mais difícil é destruí-lo, e creio que ninguém deseja que isso aconteça. Não existe Romanticídio.

"_The music is dead, The amen is said_

_A música está morta, o amém está dito  
The kiss of faith is what I beg_

_O beijo de fé é o que eu implorei_

_A loving heart 'n soul for sale  
Um coração amoroso e uma alma à venda"_

**FIM.**

**  
**


End file.
